Hair removing devices comprising a light source or the like electrically operated equipment which is directly connected to an energy source of the device are known. For example, an epilator is disclosed in WO 2014/206852 A1. This epilator comprises a light source which is adjustable regarding its position on the epilator and which is directly connected via a bendable cord. Further, a shaver comprising two short-hair cutter units with an internal illumination device and one long-hair trimmer unit is disclosed in EP 1 326 738 B1 and EP 1 326 739 B1. This internal illumination device is directly connected to an energy source by means of a wired connection. The use of light sources in the above-mentioned devices is either known for indicating a certain operation mode of the device, e.g. indicating that the device is turned on, indication of a specific motor or shaving mode, or for illumination of the user's skin, thereby facilitating hair removal.
A direct connection of an electrically operated equipment, like a light source, with an energy source either requires that the electrically operated equipment is arranged within the, typically sealed, housing or requires special efforts for sealing the housing and the electrically operated equipment. Especially for a movable electrically operated equipment sealing becomes more difficult. It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an improved shaver or the like hair removing device.